Forbidden Love
by eragon4ever
Summary: Ever since the events in The Time Paradox, Artemis Fowl has fallen into a depression. Butler has gotten more and more worried about the young genius. So he decides to call in some help. The question is: Will Major Holly Short of the LEPrecon be able to snap him out of it?
1. Creative and Unexpected

** Hey y'all! Yup, it's really me, and I have an Artemis Fowl fic now! I know, unexpected. But hey, that's me! And that's why you love me, right? Of course it is. Now, I am a huge fan of Hartemis, so that's what this story's gonna be about! And _this_ is what's been keeping me from updating my other stories. I feel super guilty about that. Will you forgive me? *does puppy dog eyes* Including this, I am now juggling three stories at once. It is difficult, to say the least. Anyways, I'm stalling. Now read, before I have to make clicking sounds with my tongue! (Oh, and flames are welcome. They're what keep me all warm and cozy at night.)**

**1. Creative and Unexpected**

Artemis sighed, a habit he had gotten into recently. He stared blankly at his computer screen, completely at a loss. Even with all of the activities he could engage in, he felt as if there was nothing to do. After all the adventures he had gone on, and species he had saved, everything just seemed so... lackluster. The only thing that he looked forward to anymore were his calls with Holly. Those, and the occasional lecture he would give to the twins.

"Artemis?" said Butler. The man had become increasingly worried about his young charge. It had been nearly three years since he traveled back in time to save his mother, and since Holly Short had said goodbye to him. "Artemis, I really think you should come out." Butler was currently standing outside the door to Artemis's study.

"Why?" he asked, blunt as ever.

_Sometimes, that kid can be just, well, maddening! _thought the bodyguard.

"Because you've been in there for days." he replied.

"I fail to see how that is a bad thing."

Butler had had enough.

"Artemis, if you don't come out here, so help me I will come in there and carry you out!"

Butler heard Artemis sigh reluctantly, and a few seconds later, he emerged from his study, looking completely feral.

He wore a disheveled red robe, with similarly messy (and greasy) hair that almost hung down to his shoulders. He looked gaunt and thin, even more so than usual. Dark bags hung under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. He was obviously in desperate need of a shave, as he had started to grow a small, ragged beard.

"Gods, Artemis! You look terrible!" exclaimed Butler.

"Good. My appearance matches my mood." he said, his voice dull and lifeless.

"Can I help?" the burly man asked hopefully.

"I would highly doubt that, Butler."

_I need to do something. His behavior is concerning, to say the least. _thought the old man.

"Why don't you go horse riding, or something?" Butler suggested.

"Mmm." said Artemis, and set off down the stairs.

_Good. Now that he's gone, I can start planning._

And plan he did. He took everything into account, including the weather forecast. After some hours, Butler was satisfied with his scheme. Now to put it into action. First things first, he would have to make a call.

Artemis didn't know this, but Butler had always hidden a fairy communicator in an old shoebox nestled in the back of one of the manor's few disused closets. It was now that he retrieved this communicator, and dialed a very familiar number.

As soon as the female elf's face popped onto the screen, she said,

"Yes?"

"Hello, Holly." said Butler.

"Butler? Since when did you have a communicator?" she asked curiously. "And why are you only calling me just now?"

"It's about Artemis. And it's important."

At this, she immediately perked up, an expression of worry on her face.

_I'll file that away for later, _thought Butler.

"Butler, what's wrong?" she asked. If Butler deemed something important enough to call her in person, and on such short notice, then she knew that she should be worried.

"He's been rather... withdrawn lately. I was hoping you could help."

"Me?" Holly was shocked that Butler would go to _her _for help. "Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked as if it were the most plain thing in the world, "Your calls are the only thing that snaps him out of his _mood_."

"I suppose I should be flattered." Holly said as flatly as she could, though inside, she actually felt a little excited that out of everyone, she was the one that could get through to him.

"Yes, you should."

"But what do you want me to do?"

"Anything. Just be creative and unexpected. And don't tell him that I put you up to this." And then he disconnected.

"Hmmm..." said Holly. It didn't take her long to figure out exactly what she would do. She immediately jumped up from where she had been sitting, and rushed out the door, to Police Plaza.

Artemis had busied himself the last few hours by taking a shower, shaving, grooming, and riding. He was currently sitting in the garden, contemplating small things, of no real importance, when a voice right behind him made him yelp in surprise and whip around.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?"

Artemis fumbled with his words for a moment, until he finally managed to say something.

"Holly! What are you doing here?" he spluttered.

"Oh, nothing." she said innocently, while twirling her now shoulder-length auburn hair around her finger, "Just this." She took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

By now, Artemis was _absolutely sure_ he was dreaming. Granted, it was a very good dream, but a dream, nonetheless. When Holly broke off the kiss, he said,

"What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss, genius. What did you think it was?" she asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. Now why did you just kiss me?"

Then she did the last thing he would ever expect the Holly Short that he knew to do. She blushed.

"Well..." she said. Her gaze was glued to her feet.

"Holly! How unexpected!" said yet another voice.

Butler came striding up the garden path, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Holly, can I speak with you in private, please?" he asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." And she walked off, leaving Artemis to wonder.

"What the hell was that?" Butler said once they were out of earshot and free of surveillance.

"What do you mean? I kissed him!"

"Yes, I know that, but why did you do that?"

"You told me to be unexpected, and well, I sorta..." she trailed off.

"What was that?"

She only mumbled again.

"Say that a little louder, please."

"I love him, okay? Are you happy now, _Butler!_"

Butler could do nothing but sit there with his jaw on the floor. Nothing surprised him anymore.

"You _what_?_" _he asked incredulously.

"You heard me perfectly well." said the major.

"Since when?" asked the flabbergasted old soldier.

"Since the gorilla cage."

"That was nearly three years ago! Have you been holding on to it that long?"

"Yes." Holly said, sounding embarrassed.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you to it." And he strolled off casually, as if nothing had happened.

"He'll leave you to what?" said yet _another _voice from behind me.

I turned to find Artemis Fowl, wearing his signature expression. He had one eyebrow raised, with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing. How long have you been there?" asked Holly, blushing profusely.

"Oh, I don't know. It is _so _hard to tell." he said innocently.

"Whatever. Hey, could I maybe stay here for the next two weeks?" she said out of the blue.

"Um, well, I suppose."

"Yay! Thanks Arty!" she squealed like an over-excited teen, and flung her arms around him.

Artemis was just happy that she couldn't see the blush that spread across his face as she did.

**Wow, that turned out a bit better than I expected it to. Please remember to review! Also, who do you think would win in a fight between a genetically engineered sex falcon and a criminally insane hover-lobster?**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	2. Vacation

** Woah, another chapter already! I am on FIIYAAAH! Oh yeah! Here's the second chapter.**

Previously on Forbidden Love:

_ "Whatever. Hey, could I maybe stay here for the next two weeks?" she said out of the blue._

_ "Um, well, I suppose."_

_ "Yay! Thanks Arty!" she squealed like an over-excited teen, and flung her arms around him._

_ Artemis was just happy that she couldn't see the blush that spread across his face as she did._

**2. Vacation**

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." said Artemis.

"Holly! It's so good to see you!" said another voice from behind her.

_This is happening way to often. _thought Holly.

Holly turned to find Angeline Fowl walking down the garden path, positively beaming at her .

"Hello, Mrs. Fowl." said Holly amiably.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Angeline.

"Well, I have the next two weeks off from work, so I just wanted to ask permission to stay here."

"Of course you can! You're always welcome here, Holly!" replied Angeline.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fowl." Holly replied gratefully.

"Please, call me Angeline."

"Yes, Mrs. F–I mean Angeline."

"Good. Shall I have Butler retrieve your bags?"

"How did you... never mind. No, I can do it myself." said Holly. She flew off to recover her bags from where she had hidden them.

Artemis watched her go.

_Why would Holly kiss me? And more importantly, why would she be so shy, and even blush when I asked her why? I think I'll look further into that._

He slowly made his way back to the manor, whistling the tune to Bach's Keyboard Sonata Op. 5 No.1 in B flat major. He needed to talk to Butler.

It didn't take him very long to find the bodyguard. He was working out in the gym when Artemis found him.

"Butler, I just felt that I should inform you that before you showed up, Holly _kissed me._" Artemis said. He still didn't believe that he was fully conscious.

"I saw, Artemis." he said.

"You did?

"Yes, I did." he confirmed.

"Do you know anything about that? Why on earth would she do that?"

"Think about it, Artemis. Why does anyone ever kiss anyone else?"

"Well, of course I know that. It's because that person loves the other... oh." Artemis trailed off with a look of dawning comprehension.

"_Now_ you see." said Butler.

"Yes..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you reciprocate?" asked Butler.

"Never. How absurd." said Artemis dismissively.

"Are you sure?" Butler said with his eyebrows raised, drawing out the sure.

"Ye–yes." said Artemis, with an obvious catch in his voice. Butler pretended not to notice it.

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

And with that, Artemis marched out of the room. On the way to his study, he bumped into Holly as he rounded a corner.

"Oh, sorry!" said Holly.

"No, no, don't be. It was my fault." he insisted.

"Since when are you so chivalrous?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Honestly Holly, I'm wounded. I've always been a gentleman." he said, mock hurt in his voice and mismatched eyes.

"Sure. And I suppose that kidnapping me all those years ago was you being a 'gentleman'?"

"I was a different person then. I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Quite."

After a few seconds of avoided eye contact, they both burst out laughing.

"It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Holly jovially.

"I know! It's been so long!" he replied, with just as much gusto as she. Even _he_ was surprised at his own word choice. It was so.. _unlike _him. All further thoughts were pushed to the side as, for the second time that day, she kissed him.

When Holly pulled back, Artemis had a distant look on his face, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Artemis? Are you oka–" she was cut off by Artemis.

"Now I'm sure that I'm dreaming."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never in real life would you actually _kiss me._"

"Oh really?" she smirked, "Kiss you like... this?"

And she kissed him. _Again_.

"That only further proves my point. But, just to make sure, pinch me."

"Okay." And she punched him square in the face. Her fist made a sickening crunch as it connected with his face, breaking his nose.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he yelled, but it was garbled, due to the fact that his sinuses were clogged with blood.

"You said to punch you, so I did."

"I said _pinch_ not _punch_!" he screamed.

"Oh. Oops." said Holly, more than a little embarrassed, "Well now you know that you aren't dreaming!"

As the full weight of that fact hit him, his entire face grew rosy red.

"What's wrong, genius? Can't take a little kiss?" she asked smugly.

"Well, partly that, and partly, I can't take a punch. Blushing is causing a lot of blood to rush to my face, and that blood is quickly escaping, because _someone_ broke my nose!" he shouted. And then he collapsed.

"Oh my gods, Arty! Are you okay?" she asked, knowing she would get no answer.

Holly turned her chin sharply to the left, until it popped, and magic surged to her fingertips. The sparks danced around her hand, and she said,

"Heal."

The blue sparks obediently did as she commanded, racing along the young human's body, and up to his face, where they began their task, fusing cartilage, mending bones, and knitting flesh, until the young man looked just as he did before she punched him, with the addition of dried blood covering his face.

But at that moment, Butler came rushing towards the two, having heard the commotion.

Crouching beside Artemis, he said,

"Holly, what have you done?" he asked like a parent would scold their child when they did something wrong.

"Well, I kissed him again, and then he asked me to pinch him, and I sorta misheard him, and I punched him. He passed out from blood loss."

"That quickly?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, he was also blushing, so there was more blood in his face than usual."

"Holly, Holly, Holly," he tutted, "What am I going to do with you? I take it you healed him?"

"Yes." she replied.

"I'll take him back to his room." said Butler.

"No, no. I did this, so I should be the one to do that." insisted Holly.

"Well... fine. But you should also get him washed up. If either one of his parents saw him like that, you can bet they'd have a stroke."

"Will do." replied Holly.

The elf picked up the much larger human with ease, and carried him to his room, where she would wash him, and put him to bed.

**Yay, another chapter down! While I was writing this chapter, I learned that there was going to be another **_**final**_** Artemis Fowl book called The Last Guardian that comes out on July 10****th****. I hate when I'm not in full possession of the facts before I start writing. Oh well. Also, my 'u' key on my laptop is **_**really**_** sticky, so I keep having to go into AutoCorrect and say 'Replace: about with: about' so I can type easily. But new words with 'u' in them keep popping up, and apparently case matters too, with AutoCorrect. Anyways, pay no heed to my ramblings. My laptop is just old. See you guys later, and remember to review!**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	3. The Virus

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been visiting relatives for the past week. In fact, I'm in Arizona right now. But I'm here now, to deliver you another chapter. Also, as a response to ThyHuntress, I'll try to do a little better this time. See you guys on the flipside!**

**3. The Virus**

When Artemis woke, he immediately regretted the decision. His head was throbbing with pain, and he felt like a 747 had just been thrown at his face.

"Unuuuuungh." he groaned.

"Oh, Artemis, you're awake!" said a familiar female voice from beside him.

"Yes, unfortunately." he replied, opening his eyes.

"Listen, Arty I am so sorry for punching you! I misheard you-"

"Holly, it's fine-"

"-and I thought you said punch! And I'm sorry for kissing you, you probably didn't want me to, and-" Holly continued.

"Holly! It's fine! I actually found the kiss to be quite enjoyable." Artemis said forcefully.

"-I just want… Wait, what? Really?" she asked, rightfully unsure of her hearing.

"Yes. Also, how long have I been unconscious, and why am I in different clothes?"

"Six hours, and, umm…" A look of realization came across Artemis's face as he noticed the blush spread across the elf's face. "I swear I had honorable intentions! I didn't take your boxers off!" she said.

At that precise moment, Butler opened the door and strode into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Honestly Butler, you worry too much. Nothing's happening, Holly and I are just talking." chided Artemis.

"That's my job, Artemis. I worry about you." he replied.

"I know, old friend."

"Then I guess I'll just leave you two to it." he said with a wink, something he rarely did. As he walked out the door he smiled, satisfied with the hue he made both of their cheeks turn.

As soon as the door closed behind the burly bodyguard, Holly turned her gaze back to Artemis, and said,

"You know, you really should shave. You look like you've been living in the wilderness for a week or so."

"Yes, I suppose I do." he replied, examining himself in the bathroom mirror, having gotten up to do so when Holly mentioned it. He picked up the can of shaving cream and slathered some on his chin and cheeks.

While he was doing this, Holly had snuck off to retrieve her bags, and by the time she got back, Artemis had finished. He looked like a completely different person.

_It's amazing what a shave can do to a man._ Holly thought.

"Better?" he asked.

"Let me check." she said, and kissed him. When she pulled back, she said,

"Much. Now it doesn't tickle to kiss you."

"I'm glad."

Suddenly, a look of confusion crossed Artemis's face, followed by one of anger.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Holly, only to have a finger put to her lips.

Artemis walked over to the closet, threw open the doors, and started fishing around in the back of it. He soon found what he was looking for when he pulled out a small black dot the size of his fingernail. He examined it closely, and then, apparently satisfied with his analysis, he crushed it between his forefinger and thumb.

"What was that?" asked Holly, curious.

"Very advanced surveillance equipment. Far too advanced to be human in origin. Almost too advanced to even be of fairy origin. But not quite. The only being I know, besides myself, that is capable of this level of genius, is…"

"… Foaly." said Holly, comprehension dawning in her eyes, coupled with growing anger.

"Follow me." said Artemis, and Holly willingly obliged. He strode purposefully through the halls of Fowl Manor, so that Holly had to jog to keep pace with him. Eventually, they reached a large door, the only one in the hall, which was set in the wall at the end of the corridor. Artemis took the handle, and flung the 2-inch-thick oak door open as if it weighed nothing at all. It was only then that Holly noticed how tall he was. He must have been at least 6' tall. Not nearly as tall as Butler, but then, who was? She also noticed that instead of his usual, spindly arms and legs, instead he had toned, corded ones.

_Someone's been working out._ she thought.

As soon as he moved away from the doorway, Holly's eyes widened. Before her sat a room with vaulted ceilings, at least three stories up, and that was big enough to house four of the humans' Panzer tanks. It was outfitted with dozens of large screens, some of them mounted on the walls, while others sat on desks, each of which displayed a live video feed, each one from a different place.

"Computer, open file A-117." Artemis said, except he did so in Gnommish.

"I see you've been busy." she noted.

He shrugged.

"Recently I've found myself with a lot of time on my hands."

Right as he finished saying that, a robotic voice said:

"File A-117 opened."

"Ah, good. Send to IPv6 address '2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334'."

"What? You lost me at '2'." said Holly.

"Don't worry. It would take far too long to explain. I'm just sending the most untraceable, undetectable, and havoc-wreaking virus I have in my arsenal to Foaly."

"File sent." said the voice.

"Now, we wait." he said ominously.

"What should we do until then?" asked Holly.

He made a thoughtful face.

"I know. Follow me."

This time, he walked a little slower, so as to allow Holly to keep up. They meandered through countless sub-hallways, foyers, and passages, until they came to a magnificent set of mahogany double doors, which Artemis quickly opened, revealing a large, picturesque meadow that contained a large domed structure, which Holly quickly recognized as an observatory. The two walked across the meadow, which was bathed in muted twilight now.

When they reached the observatory, Artemis opened the door, which swung outward on well-oiled hinges. The interior of the building was obviously furnished for comfort. It had an oversized armchair, a sofa, and a loveseat, all of them arranged around the biggest screen Holly had ever seen. Artemis walked over to the loveseat, sat, then made a few complicated and slightly painful swiping movements with his fingers, and the screen turned on, and quickly panned across the night sky, before settling on yet another amazing sight. A nebula.

It looked like some giant celestial creature, sapphire blue tendrils of cosmic dust, twisting, spiraling, and spiking out in various directions.

"Woah." was all she could manage.

"Yes, woah indeed." Artemis said, motioning for her to sit next to him. She obliged him.

The rest of the night was spent there, in that one room, just watching the stars. At around 3:00 am, Holly fell asleep, her head nestled in Artemis's shoulder.

**Yes, a lil' fluff just for you, my readers. All in all, I'm pretty proud of this. Remember to review! (I hope you liked it, ThyHuntress!)**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	4. Mortemessor

**Another chapter just for you, my lovely readers! I know you're simply bursting with excitement and joy, so I'll just skip to the good part.**

**4. Mortemessor**

The next morning, the new couple awoke to the sound of… nothing. As Artemis groggily stretched, he noticed the lack of sound.

"Holly, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she asked sleepily.

"Exactly. There's no noise. None at all. How odd." he said.

"Stop thinking. It's too early for that."

"Holly, this is serious."

The steel in his voice snapped Holly out of her sleep-induced lethargy.

"Okay, I'm going to access the video feeds in Fowl Manor." said Artemis. Once he did so, he was shocked to see… nothing.

"Holly, something is seriously wrong here. Look at this." He moved aside so she could see. The fear was apparent in her eyes.

"Arty, what's happening?"

"I don't kno-"

He was cut off by a booming voice.

"HUMAN AND ELF! YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MIGHTY AND ALL-POWERFUL MORTEMESSOR! KNOW THAT YOUR UNION IS FORBIDDEN BY ME! IF YOU REFUSE TO COMPLY WITH MY DEMANDS, THEN YOU SHALL DIE! WAKE NOW, AND REMEMBER THIS, FOR IT SHALL DECIDE YOUR FATES!"

Suddenly, they woke up.

"Artemis, I'm scared." said Holly, scooting closer to him and circling her arms around his neck.

"Everything is going to be okay." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He took out a small device and spoke into it. Seconds later, Butler burst into the observatory.

"Artemis, you called?" he asked.

"Yes, there's something very wrong here. Holly and I just shared a dream where we were told by a being called Mortemessor that if we remained together, that we would die."

"Not likely." said Butler.

"I wouldn't be so sure. It claimed to be all-powerful."

"I'm still not convinced." said Butler.

"D'Arvit!" Holly exclaimed suddenly. "Every time I start to get back into the routine of everyday life, something like this has to happen!"

This made Artemis smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Holly asked irritably.

"You should have known that this was what you were signing up for when you became friends with me."

Holly sighed.

"Yeah, I guess our friendship wouldn't be much fun if we didn't have to save the world every few years." she giggled.

"Exactly my thoughts. Come, let's get inside the manor."

"Carry me?" said Holly, reaching out to him with both arms.

"Alright." he said reluctantly. He picked her up and carried her bridal-style out the door, across the meadow, into the manor, and into a living room, where he gently lay her on a couch.

"My hero." she said.

"What would you ever do without me?" he asked, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I have no idea."

"Hi Holly!" said two voices in unison.

"Well, hello there, Myles. And hello to you too, Beckett."

"We didn't know you were in love with Artemis!"

"Oh, is she now?" said another unmistakably male voice.

"Hello Mr. Fowl." said Holly, straightening up.

"Please, call me Timmy."

"Okay… Timmy."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help overhearing that you loved my son."

"I do. Very much, sir." Holly replied enthusiastically.

"Drop the sir. We're all friends here."

"Okay."

"You love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you always loved him?"

"Well, no, because he kidnapped me, and he was twelve at the time."

"Father, would you please stop interrogating my girlfriend? It's quite disconcerting to be interrogated by you." said Artemis, exasperated.

"Fine. I'll postpone this until a later date." said Artemis Sr.

He walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Arty."

"It's no problem at all." he insisted.

Holly lay back down on the couch, and was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to sleep.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep for a little while…" she trailed off.

"That's fine."

And she drifted off to sleep.

When Holly awoke, she immediately noticed that she was no longer on the couch, but in a moving car.

"Arty?" she called out.

"Yes, Holly?" he replied from the seat next to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to check in on our friend Foaly. I thought you might want to come."

"Aww, you're so considerate."

"We're here." he said as he pulled up next to the entrance to Tara.

They both got out of the car and walked into the shuttleport. They then took a shuttle to Police Plaza, where they disembarked, and slowly meandered over to Foaly's office. Artemis motioned for Holly to be silent, and he opened the door.

He silently snuck up behind the centaur, and then loudly said,

"Foaly, old friend! Hello!"

The centaur whinnied in fright.

"Hey there Artemis!" he said nervously. "How's it hangin'?"

"Not very good, I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

"Well, I found a surveillance device of yours in my closet just yesterday, and I wanted to personally inform you of its demise. I also wanted to tell you that your entire system will crash in thirty seconds."

"Not possible." said Foaly uncertainly.

"Oh contraire. It is quite possible." Artemis said with a smug smile. "Your system will crash in five, four, three, two, one."

As if on cue, all the screens in the room went completely black.

"How did you…?" asked Foaly, astonished.

"Never mind how I did it. Just let this be a warning to never spy on us again."

"Wait… _you_ and _Holly_? Since when?"

"Goodbye!" called Holly as they strode out of the room.

Holly giggled.

"Arty, that was fun! Did you see the look on his face?"

"I have to admit, that was amusing." he admitted.

"So, what now?" asked Holly.

"I was thinking we would have lunch, and _then_ save the world. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." she smiled.

"Good."

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Holly, startling at least half the Plaza.

And with that, they went back to Fowl Manor for some lunch and a spot of saving the world.

**Yay, two chapters a day! Every time I try to do that, I put it in the thing before each chapter, but then I end up **_**not**_** doing it, so I have to backspace it. This is eragon4ever, signing off. Goodnight America! (and all those other countries!)**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


End file.
